De-Dust Project
by Skire
Summary: Yang and Blake were childhood friends until they get separated by being adopted into different families. Yang gets taken into a program called the De Dust project and Blake gets caught in a company feud. Years later they meet again but can't seem to tell the other the truths about their past. What will happen in the future? [Bumbleby BxY and White Rose WxR] [AU]
1. The Bow and Bandanna

"Yang! Yang!" A small black haired girl called. She seemed to be around 10 years old. Carrying a large hard bound book and had a small backpack. She had short curly hair, a dark purple bandanna covered her head. Wearing a fit turtle neck shirt, white long shorts and black shoes. She ran to the friend she was calling out to.

"Huh, B-blake?" Yang responded, another girl who was around the same age as Blake. This one had long blonde and unruly hair. An orange scarf was wrapped around her neck and shoulders, as it was too big. Wearing a yellow and white baseball top and brown shorts and shoes, she was sitting by a tree, tending what looks to be a cut on her left knee, which Blake noticed and stopped short of the Blonde. "Uhm... It's not what it looks like?"

Blake dropped her book and knelled next to Yang, examining the wound. "What did I tell you about fighting...!?" She said, concerning lacing ger voice.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Yang says, "I just tripped."

"I don't believe you." Blake said flatly, she took her backpack off and rummage through the things in it, bringing out a small first aid kid.

"That hurts." Yang says, clutching her chest. "You don't believe in your own best friend." She pouted.

"Sit still please." Blake says as she starts treating the wound. Yang does as the black haired girl says. When the blonde was finally all bandaged up, Blake walked back to her dropped book and picked it up. "I told you not to get into trouble any more..."

"I didn't fight with anyone! I promise Blake!" Yang said as she raised both of her hands up in surrender. "I cross my heart."

Blake walked back to Yang with a small pout on her face. "Really?"

"I would never lie to you Blakey!" Yang smiled softly. Blake nodded,

"Okay... I believe you..." Blake said as she sat down in between Yang's legs. "So tell me, what happened."

"I uhmm..." Yang scratched her head, "I was getting you something..."

Blake looked back at Yang with a smile on her face. "Really?"

Yang looked away, trying to hide her blush, "Y-yeah..."

"aww, that's so sweet Yang..." Blake cooed and leaned back against Yang. Despite being smaller, Yang liked to play big and tough so Blake let her... Sometimes. "What did 'ya get me?"

Yang looked back at Blake and said, "Close your eyes." Blake did as she was told. "Don't open them for anything, alright?" Blake nodded. She trusted Yang with all her heart. The blonde proceeded to take off Blake's bandanna, which startled the raven haired girl, but she still did not open her eyes. Yang knew why Blake wore the bandanna, it was to hide the fact that she was half fauna. Faunas were looked down upon in their society but Yang couldn't care any less about it. Blake was her friend and she actually found the fauna part of Blake to be extremely cute.

Yang put the bandanna down and reached into her pocket and produced a black bow. She gingerly touched Blake's cat-fauna ears, making the other girl twitch a bit. She then placed the bow over the ears. It was special kind of bow that Yang had found. You can use it to hide ears. A Fauna merchant was selling them and Yang worked her butt off to get the money for it. The Fauna Merchant also gave her a discount, finding it very honourable for a human to care for a fauna.

She finished placing it Blake's head and looked at her work. She looks nice. Yang commented in her head. She then took Blake's bag and took out a mirror, placing it in front of Blake, she said.

"You can open your eyes now."

Blake opened them and when she did she was speechless.

"It's more comfy that way right?" Yang asked, she was a little nervous. "I mean, it's better than binding down your ears with a bandana... hehe... right?"

Blake held the mirror with her own hands and examined the present she was given.

"C'mon Blakey, say something..." Yang prompted.

Blake held back a choke as she smiled and tears gather at the corner of her eyes.

"Oh! Oh, you don't like it!? It's okay, I can take it off!" Yang panicked as she reached for the bow but was stopped by Blake's hands capturing her wrists.

"I love it..." Blake whispered. "Thank you Yang..." The fauna said as she pulled down the other girl into a hug. Yang relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God... I thought you didn't like it." Yang grinned as she hugged her friend back. Finally releasing the smaller girl, Blake smiled softly at Yang.

"I really do love it." Blake said.

"I knew you would." Yang said as she crossed her arms while sitting back in front of Blake. The fauna cocked her brow. "Eventually..."

Blake laughed and then stared at the purple bandanna on the ground. She reached it and then sat down in front if Yang, she then proceeded to tie the bandanna on Yang's left knee.

"I don't have anything to give you, but I've had this with me for the longest time. It's like a part of me now." Blake said. "Please take care of it."

Yang touched the bandanna she was given and smiled a goofy smile at Blake, "Of course I will! I'll keep it with me always!"

"Always?" Blake asked.

"Always!" Yang grinned.

***Boop* **

***Boop***

***Boop***

A groggy voice was heard as a hand shot out from under the covers and shut off the alarms clock. A head of dishevelled blonde hair came up next and snarled at the small clock that woke her up. "It's supposed to be a freaking sunday... why is my alarm clock on?"

"Yang!" A shrill voice reached the blonde's ears.

"Oh yeah..." She muttered to herself and braced for impact.

Something, or rather, someone had crashed into the Blonde's bed and began wriggling their way up to the Blonde.

"Wake up! Wake up!" A 12 year old grinned up at her. This 12 year old had dark red hair and silver eyes, she also had the cutest puppy smile.

"I'm awake! Sheesh!" Yang grinned down at her little sister. Well, she considered the girl her little sister. "You need to lay off the sugar Ruby."

"Don't wanna." Ruby smiled. "C'mon! You said we were going to the Amusement Park today!"

"Yeah yeah..." Yang said and threw the covers off of them. "Go get changed in your room and I'll be out in a second."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered and ran out of Yang's room.

The blonde swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stared at the pictures on her night stand. One was of her and Ruby and the other was from 12 years ago. It was of her and her old friend Blake.

It's been so long... I wonder how she's been. Yang thought before finally standing up and doing some minor stretching. She then walked to her bathroom and took a quick shower before getting dressed in a plain black shirt, brown cargo shorts, boots, and a yellow and white varsity jacket. She dressed casual and comfortable since they were only going to have fun today.

Before leaving the room, Yang went over to her night stand and took out a purple bandanna, smiling at it longingly, she tied it to her left knee and patted it.

"I'm ready!" Ruby grinned as she barged into the room once again. The ten year old girl was wearing a red hooded jacket over a black shirt, she also had on black pants and red converse. "Let's go, let's go!" Ruby said as she tugged on Yang's hand.

"Hey! Calm down will 'ya?" Yang said. "We still need to eat breakfast!"

"All we need is cookies and milk!"

"Ah-uh." Yang disagreed. "We're having a nice big breakfast so we have energy for all the running around I'm sure we're doing later."

"Fiiine...!" Ruby huffed. Yang rubbed the top of the girl's head.

"C'mon Rubes." Yang said as she walked out. The red headed girl happily skipped behind her.

**-(Later)-**

Yang shut off the engine to her beloved motorcycle. She kicked the stand up and got off, removing her helmet and locking it in place. Ruby got off next with the help of Yang and also locked her helmet on with the bike. Ruby looked extremely excited, bouncing up and down and biting her lower lip she waited for Yang to gather her things and as soon as she did she was dragging the blonde off to the entrance.

Going on every ride they could, Ruby dragged Yang everywhere and soon enough the 12 year old got tired and decided they sit down and eat some ice cream.

"Here you go little sister." Yang said as she handed Ruby her Choco Mint Ice cream.

"Thaaaanks!" Ruby smiled as she took her ice cream and began eating it.

"Hey, slow down. The Ice cream's not going anywhere." Yang said and so Ruby began eating at a slower pace.

Sitting around, Yang finally got a good look of the amusement park. It was just like any other amusement park really, rides and booths here and there. There was a fair amount of people in the place. She looked down beside her and saw that her little sister was unusually quiet. It seemed something had piqued the red headed girl's interest. Yang followed Ruby's gaze and she saw that her little sister was gawking at a white haired girl.

The white haired girl was wearing a light blue summer dress and a white jacket, with white boots to finish off her look. The white haired girl had a weird way of tying her hair for her pony tail was sideways. Not that Yang would object. It looked nice on her. She looked about, 14.

"See something you like there, Rubes?" Yang teased. Ruby was brought out of her fantasy to look back at her older sister.

"M-Maybe?" Ruby answered, she looked down, trying to fight a blush, "She's really pretty."

Yang laughed and patted Ruby on the back, "Aren't you too young for this kind of stuff?"

Ruby merely pouted and stuck her tongue out at Yang.

"That just proves my point Rubes." Yang said as she bopped Ruby's nose with her finger. Ruby goes back to the white haired girl and so does Yang, but what she sees isn't the white haired girl, rather the girl now next to the white haired girl.

She was a dark haired woman wearing a white and black checkered button up shirt, black pants, and black converse. But what stood out most off all for Yang was the black bow atop her head.

"No way..." Yang breathed. The blonde stood up, "C'mon Ruby, we're talking to them." She said.

"W-what!?" Ruby asked, shocked. "N-No way!"

"C'mon!" Yang smiled as she dragged her sister towards the White and Black haired girls.

"I'm just saying that we could've gone to a museum or something..." The white haired girl said to the raven haired girl.

"Sometimes it's nice to have a change of pace, Weiss."

"Hello there miss..." Yang says, "That's a nice bow you got there. I knew you'd like it eventually."

The black haired girl stiffens. Weiss, the white haired girl, raised her brow and crossed her arms.

"Excuse me? Are you hitting on Blake?" Weiss asked.

"Yang what are you doing!?" Ruby asked.

"Yang?" Blake asked when she turned around, her golden eyes meeting lilac ones.

"Blakey!" Yang grinned and wrapped the raven haired girl in a crushing hug. Blake hugged back, not believing what was happening. The fauna pushed back and examined Yang's face.

"It's really you..." Blake whispered and hugged the blonde close once again. "It's really you...!"

"Hey! You're that lady in Yang's picture!" Ruby pointed out with a smile.

"Tch." Weiss stomped her foot and glared at the adults. "You have some explaining to do." She told the black haired girl. Blake released Yang but kept one arm around her.

"Weiss..." Blake began. "This is Yang. She's my childhood best friend. We were at the orphanage together." Blake looked at Yang with a longing smile. "She was my everything back then..."

"Aww, just back then?" Yang teased.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Yang, this is Weiss. She's my... uhm... sister I guess."

"Oh, so you got into a pretty nice family I guess?" Yang asked.

"I did." Blake said. "So who's this you got here?" Blake asked mentioning Ruby who was hiding behind Yang while watching Weiss carefully.

"Oh!" Yang grinned and pulled Ruby out from behind her. "This is Ruby! She's my little sister, ain't that right Rubes?" Yang teased as she head locked Ruby and rubbed the top of her head.

"Stop it Yang!" Ruby pouted. Yang released her sister and smiled.

"Hey Ruby look! They're selling giant cookies!" Yang pointed over to one stand.

"Cookies!"

"Here's some money, go and buy some."

"Yay!" Ruby ran for the cookies.

"Hey Weiss, mind looking after her for a while?" Yang asked the 14 year old with a small pleading smile.

Weiss cocked her brow as if to say, who are you to tell me what to do? But then Blake spoke up.

"Yes Weiss. Please look after her, for the moment. I'd like to catch up with Yang." Blake said as she locked arms with the blonde. Weiss rolled her eyes and stomped on after the red headed girl.

Yang grinned and lead Blake to a nearby bench. "So how have you been?"

"It's been great really." Blake said. "What about you? When did you get adopted?"

Yang scratched the back of her head. "I wasn't that far behind you actually. About a week after you did."

"What, really?" Blake blinked. "But Yang... I was wondering... Why didn't you contact me? You received my letter didn't you? My new address and everything?"

Yang sighed, she knew that question was coming. "I... I couldn't." The blonde said as she looked away.

"Why?"

"It... I... I wasn't adopted to a normal family. I got taken by some scientists for some project..."

Blake gasped, "No, Yang... what happened? Did they hurt you?"

"Ah, no no." Yang smiled. It was forced but she was good at faking smiles. "It wasn't much. Just a little test here and there. I met Ruby there, then after the project we got taken in by a man name Qrow. Best uncle you could ever have."

"What was the project about?" Blake inquired.

"I... I can't... say." Yang said rubbing the back of her neck. "But hey! What about you? You got a little sister. That's cool."

"Well, I guess." Blake said, "How I got her, wasn't so cool though."

"What happened?"

"The family that adopted me and her family were friends, but uhmm.. one night during a party, they got murdered, brutally. Weiss survived with only that scar on her left eye. We adopted her then."

"Whoa..." Yang looked across from them, where Ruby seemed to have warmed up to Weiss and was talking her ear off, while Weiss stood there and tried to ignore the 12 year old girl. "That's pretty hard."

"It was, but we're past it." Blake smiled.

"That... That's nice." Yang smiled. "So I was hoping we could, you know, hang out some time?"

"I'd like that." Blake admits as she smiles at Yang. "How about at my place, tomorrow?"

"Oh..." Yang smile faltered, "I can't tomorrow." She pouts. "I have to teach a class-"

"You teach!?" Blake asked, that took her by surprise.

"Yeah, a hand-to-hand combat class." Yang grinned.

"Well, I can actually see that now." Blake said as she shook her head. "What did I tell you about fighting?"

"I don't actually fight...!" Yang defended. "I teach people how to fight. There's a difference... sorta."

"Alright, I'm letting it slide. For now." Blake said and Yang grinned goofily at her. "So when are you free?"

"I guess Wednesday would be a good day." Yang said.

"Alright, Wednesday it is." Blake said.

Yang grinned, "Well, enough catching up. We have little sisters to attend to." She said and grabbed Blake's hand and dragged her off to their sisters.

Blake smiled and followed.

Just like old times.

**-(Later)-**

Yang carried Ruby up to her room, changed her clothes and tucked her in bed. She smiled at her little sister. She bent down and kissed her goodnight before going into her own room. She changed into her night clothes and looked in the mirror. She simply stared at herself, looking deep into her lilac eyes. Thinking of one thing and one thing only.

_Blake can never know._

With this thought her lilac eyes turned a burning red and the temperature in the room rose. Yang grit her teeth and forced herself to calm down.

_**You should be happy.**_ A voice said

_**You saw her again before...**_ The voice in her head told her.

_I know!_ She cut it off. _But I wish I didn't. It would've been better off she didn't see me again._

_**Because you're-**_

_Excatly! She'll only get hurt._

**_There's still time._**

_**No. I already accepted my fate.**_

_**What will happen to Ruby when you-**_

_I'll find a way..._

_**WHEN!? YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHEN YOU'RE JUST GONNA DROP DEAD!**_

Yang snarled and moved to punch the mirror, only stopping because of the though that she might burn the house down.

"I won't die until I save Ruby..." Yang said. She moved to her drawers and brought out some pills. Popping one in her mouth, she swallowed it dry. "I will save her."

* * *

**Hey ho! So yeah, this is my very first RWBY long fic.**

**It's obviously AU. It won't be that long. Possibly 5 chapters. Definitely won't pass 10 chapters. Although I will try to keep the word count for each chapter to be at least 3k words.**

**So yeah, tell me what you think of it so far.**

**Next Time: More Catching up and a call from the past. But who's past?**

**Please leave a review/comment!**

**Ciao~**


	2. Truth And Lies

"Hey Blakey!" Yang grinned as she ran to her best friend. "Blaaaaaaaake!" She yelled, seeing as how her friend hasn't turned around to look at her yet. "Blaaaaaaaaake!" She called once again.

"Oh, Yang." The black haired girl turned to face her friend. "I didn't hear you." She smiled. "You ready for your lessons?"

Yang slowed down and grinned at her friend. "Yeah." She said before simply just eyeing Blake for a moment. "Let's get to this! I'll show those jerks I'm not just some dumb blonde!" She growled.

"All right, calm down and let's get to work."

Everyday, after school, Blake would help Yang with her homework and studies. Yang was always teased for her hair and how she was seen as a stereotypical Blonde. Blake had helped her love her hair by telling her how pretty and unique it was, like the shining sun, She had said. Yang decided to show them that she was smart and that she can beat the crap out of them. (Of course Blake doesn't approve of the last part.)

Finally finishing their study session, Blake closed their books and Yang stood up and stretched. There was a solemn look on her face, not that Blake could see since she had her back to her blonde friend.

"So tell me Blake... Who was it?"

"Huh?" Blake asked as she turned to face her friend.

"Who. Was. It. That. Hurt. You." The blonde growled as she faced her friend. A wild look in her eyes and her fists, that were already wrapped in bandages, clenched tightly.

"N-No body! I'm fine Yang! Calm down!" Blake pleaded as she grabbed Yang's shoulders. "It's fine! I'm fine!"

"NO!" Yang yelled. She looked up at Blake, tears at the corner of her eyes. "I know you're lying!" She said. "We can always tell when the other is lying right...?"

"Yang..." Blake frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, "Please... I don't want you to get hurt."

Yang frowned and loosened her body. Blake took this opportunity to wrap her arms around the smaller girl's shoulders and rest her cheek atop Blake's head. The faunus began to stroke Yang's back soothingly.

"I don't like it when you fight..." Blake said.

"I don't like it when you lie..." Yang countered. "Just tell me who teased you again and I'll beat the crap out of them...!"

Blake merely gripped Yang tighter against her. "Please don't... I won't lie any more... but you have to promise me not to fight any more...!"

Yang grunted, "I can try..." She murmured against Blake's shoulder.

**-(Present)-**

"I'll see you later Rubes!" Yang called out to her sister as she dropped off the little red head at school.

"Bye Yang!" Ruby waved as her sister revved her motor bike and sped off. The little girl then looked back as she heard someone call her name.

"Ruby!" Her friend Jaune called. Ruby waved him over. Jaune ran over, tripping over his own feet half way. Ruby giggled at her friend.

**-(Yang)-**

_I can't believe I'm meeting up with Blake._ Yang thought. _It was so weird. We talked just like we had a long time ago, giving information to the other so easily... Or so I thought._ Yang frowned some as she turned right. _Who knew lying like that would weigh so bad._ Yang surged forward, passing cars like a yellow blur. Well it wasn't a whole lie... She tried to reason with herself. I just didn't give her the whole truth... She stopped her bike in front of the address she had been given. It was an average two story house. You can find one anywhere.

She kicked her stand up and got off, shoving her helmet under her arm, she took a deep breath before walking up to the front door and ringing the door bell.

She waited and soon the door opened, revealing a laid back looking Blake. She was wearing simple house clothes, a white shirt with black sleeves and stretchy pants and of course the special bow. "Hey, Yang." She smiled.

"Hey Blakey~" Yang purred.

"C'mon on in." Blake smiled as she lead the blonde inside. She had asked Yang to take her boots off before coming in though.

"Will do!" Yang grinned. Blake lead Yang to the living room, where she had prepared some snacks and drinks for them. "So where's Weiss?"

"She has school." Blake said, rolling her eyes a bit. It should've been obvious. She thought.

"Oh yeah." Yang said. "Ruby is too."

"Oh, what grade is she in?" The faunus asked.

"She'll be in her freshman year of high school next year."

"What?" Blake asked.

"What?" Yang asked back.

"Isn't she too young to be in high school!?"

"Oh, uhmm, well, she got accelerated and stuff..." Yang tried to explain.

Blake narrowed her eyes at yang before sighing and leaning back on the couch. "What are you doing Yang...?" The faunus asked. "You do realize I still know when you're lying, right?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

Blake sighed. She pointed at the blonde's hands which were now playing with her hair. "You touch your hair when you're nervous or lying."

"Uh.. yeah... I'm sorry..." Yang said and slumped down beside Blake.

"You shouldn't be so nervous, I won't pry unless you don't want to tell me." Blake said, "I mean, we talked fine at the amusement part. When I saw you and hugged you again, I felt everything go back to the way it was and we talked with our usual flow."

"Yeah..."

"And I remember in that old flow, we promised not to lie to each other." Blake stated and Yang sunk lower.

"I know..." The blonde grumbled. "I'm sorry..."

Blake smiled softly and leaned against Yang. "But you know I forgive you, right?"

Yang smiles back and lays her head on Blake's. "Yeah..."

They just sit there for now. Enjoying the other's company. Despite being away from the other all these years, they seem to just lapse into their previous flow, as the black haired faunus has said.

Yang keeps wondering if this was fate...

or Karma.

**-(Ruby)-**

"Whoa, so you met your sister's crush!?" Jaune asked his best friend. They were sitting under a tree and it was lunch time.

"Yeah! She was really pretty!" Ruby grinned. "Oh! Oh and there was this, Uhmm.. other girl..." Ruby said while scratching her head, blushing some. Jaune grinned and nudged Ruby.

"Other girl huh?" He smiled.

"Y-yeah..." Ruby smiled sheepishly.

"Tell me!" Jaune said.

"N-no way! It wasn't even like that! I just noticed her cause, cause... Cause she had pretty white hair... and crystal blue eyes..." Ruby said dreamily. "She even had a cute and awesome scar that suited her so well..." She sighed.

"Dude, you so have a crush." Jaune smiled.

"Well, it's not like you don't have one!" Ruby countered. This time Jaune was the one turned red.

"I-It's not like I like her, like her...!" Jaune said.

"You so do!"

"Well so do you!"

"You don't even know who mine is!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

Ruby laughed, "That doesn't even make any sense, Jaune." Jaune slouched and pouted,

"I know." He said.

Ruby snickered and punched Jaune lightly on the shoulder. "C'mon dude, just confess." The blonde haired boy looked up from his sandwich and across the yard. There were three people huddled up, a red headed girl, an orange headed girl, and a black haired boy with pink highlights. He watches as they interacted with each other. The orange headed girl would make exaggerating moves while the red head would laugh lightly.

"N-no way..." Jaune said. "She's like... the complete opposite of me... what would she want with someone who can barely stop tripping over their own feet?"

Ruby sighed. Here we go again. Jaune was beating himself up for being him. Doesn't he realize he's his own awesome?

"Sheesh Jaune, how many times do I have to say that you're good as you?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just... She's so perfect, and I'm so... Imperfect."

"Jaune, your imperfection is what makes you perfect." Ruby says, putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "You should accept who you are and who ever does the same is someone you deserve."

This makes the blonde smile. "Thanks Ruby. I needed that."

"Of course you did." Ruby smiled.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little old Jauney Boy."

Ruby groaned and Jaune gulped. Both looked up to see the school bully, Cardin Winchester. A brown haired boy with a big, buff build.

"What do you want, Cardin?" Ruby asked, not the least bit amused by his presence.

"Oh I'm just here to remind old Jauney Boy that he has a paper to do for me." The big guy said, He crouched down and head locked Jaune, giving him a noogie. "Unless he wants Professor Port to know that he copied off someone for his transcription to Beacon..."

"C-cardin, please... not so loud." Jaune pleaded.

"Back off Cardin." Ruby growled. The black and red headed girl knew what Jaune did. Actually, she let him copy off of her. It was Jaune's dream to get into Beacon High, so she wasn't gonna let him down.

"Psh. You're lucky you have Silver Eyes here to back you up, Jaune." Cardin said. "I guess I'll take my payment for keeping quiet some other time." he said and shoved Jaune to the ground. Later losers." He said as he walked away back to his so-called friends.

Jaune sighed.

"Is everything alright here?"

The blonde's eyes shot up and he saw the girl of his dreams. Fiery red hair, glistening green eyes, and a smile the would knock the stars out of the skies.

"Hey Pyrrha." Ruby said. "Yeah we're fine. Cardin was just being a buttface as usual."

"Are _you_ okay, Jaune?" The red head asked.

"Y-yeah! Totally fine!" He said with a goofy grin.

"Hey-yo!" Nora said. The orange haired girl smiled at the two friends. "Nice tough face their Ruby! If Cardin hadn't backed off, I would've totally come help you break his legs!"

Ruby smiled at the older teens. Since she was accelerated. She was younger than everyone in her class by two years, which was fine with her.

"That would have been welcomed, thanks Nora." The silver eyes girl said.

"Please don't encourage her Ruby." Ren said from behind the two girls.

Ruby smiled. She liked being with her friends, even if she wasn't all that close to Pyrrha, Nora and Ren. She still considered them friends.

"May we join you?" Pyrrha asked.

"Of course!" Jaune grinned. "Everyone's welcome to team Jaune...!" He said and that earned him a slug on the arm from Ruby.

**-(Yang and Blake)-**

"So Ruby ate a whole plate of cookies in under a minute?" Blake laughed as she and Yang shared stories about they life after the orphanage.

"Yeah she totally did!" Yang grinned and she and Blake wiped some tears, from laughing so hard, away.

"I'm home!" The blonde and black haired girl turned to the entrance of the house were a white haired girl had just come in. "Oh." She said as she saw Yang and Blake together.

"Welcome home Weiss." Blake smiled as she got up. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Uhm, yeah, can I have a sandwich? I'm a little starved." Weiss said as she put her bag down and walked into the living room. Blake walked into the kitchen and prepared Weiss' meal.

"How was school?" Blake called out from the kitchen as Weiss put away her shoes.

"It was fine." Weiss answered, the younger girl then turned to Yang, arms crossed and a look of un-amusement. "So, where's the little dunder head?"

"I normally don't like it when people talk bad about my little sister, but seeing as how she talked your ear off at the amusement park, I can actually agree with you on that statement." Yang said. "Sadly, your little miss sunshine is at school." The blonde checked her watch, "I'll be picking her up in 15 minutes."

Weiss looked back to see if Blake was there. She heard humming in the kitchen. The scarred girl then turned back to Yang, completely ignoring Yang's comment on Ruby being her, 'little miss sunshine'. "Look, I'm not sure what you're after trying to get Blake's attention, but I assure you that if you break my guardian's heart. I will break your legs."

Yang gulped for a moment before chuckling, "What is it with kids and breaking legs?" She said. She then put a hand on Weiss' head, as if patting her. Weiss made a surprised squeak. She hadn't expected that, not in the slightest.

"Don't worry." Yang grinned. "There's no way I'd blake her heart." Yang winked and Weiss groaned.

"Oh my god, did you just...?"

Yang bust out laughing as Weiss face palmed. The white haired girl shook her head as Blake came in, a plate in hand.

"Okay, do I want to know why?" The black haired faunus asked.

"No." Weiss said, "You definitely, don't."

Blake turned to Yang who was wiping away a tear. "It was a thing..." She grinned. Blake simply rolled her eyes and smiled.

**-(Ruby)-**

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow?" The red highlighted girl asked.

"Yeah!" Nora cheered.

"Of course." Pyrrha said.

"Sure." Ren smiled.

"See ya later Rube." Jaune waved as a familiar yellow motorbike pulled up beside the red loving girl.

"Hey kids." Yang greeted everyone with a bright smile. They all returned the greeting as Ruby got on Yang's bike. "Bye kids." She says and revs off.

The ride home was quiet and quick. As soon as they got home, Ruby got to the point.

"So how was your date with Blake?" She smiled at her sister. Yang blushed some.

"I-it wasn't a date-date." Yang said as she put the helmets away and covered her beloved bike in it's tarp.

"Hehe, you're blushing..." The twelve year old stated.

"Shut up rubes." Yang laughed as she ruffled Ruby's hair.

"So what's for dinner?"

Yang looked back at her sister. "Is all you think about food and stuff you like?"

"Well duh." Ruby said as she followed her sister inside the house. Yang tossed her keys over to the table and turned to meet her sister.

"Okay, how about this. Tomorrow after school, we'll go to Blake's place and if you can convinced Weiss to eat dinner with us then you can have whatever you want for dinner for 3 days."

Ruby thought for a moment and grinned. "4 days, and cookies for breakfast."

"Hey hey, who's making the deal here?" Yang said, crossing her arms.

Ruby smiled. "You just want to go on a date with Blake."

"Well then I guess me and Blake are going alone." Yang said walking away. "You're gonna have some left over broccolis for dinner tomorrow." Yang shrugged. Yang counted. 3. 2. 1.

"Alright! Alright! I'll do it!" Ruby cried. Muttering under her breath. "Drat..."

"Well then little sister!" Yang grinned, "For that, you can have 3 dinners of your delight." She said and held out her hand. Ruby grumbled and shook it. Yang chuckled and ruffled her sister's hair once more.

"Maybe you'll win against me some other time, Rubes." Yang said, Ruby only stuck her tongue out.

"I will one day!" She grinned.

"Yeah..." Yang smiled. "One day..."

**-(Later)-**

"Are you sure?" Yang whispered in the phone.

"Yeah... We're at the club right now." A female voice answered.

"I'm coming over." Yang said. "Prepare for a mild beating, just in case you two need to keep your covers."

"Of course, Yanggy~ You know we can take it." The woman purred, the blonde could swear over her hair that the person she was talking to winked. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, alright, Bye." Yang shut her phone, ending the call. She looked at the clock beside her bed. It read, 12:39am. The blonde shook her head and got into her gear. She reached under her bed and produced a locked box. She unlocks it. Inside are two golden gauntlets and packs of ammunition. She takes the golden weapons and puts them on. A perfect fit. She then stuffs the ammunition into her belt packs.

The golden haired girl walked out of her room and head to Ruby's door. Opening it slightly, she peered inside to see Ruby in bed, sleeping soundly, hugging a giant cookie pillow. Yang smiled and closes the door.

_Good thing the rooms are sound proofe_d. She thinks to herself.

She goes outside and hops on her bike. Turns it on and as quietly as she can. Leaves their garage and drives off into the night.

**-(Later)-**

"Where. Is. Torchwick?" Yang growled as she grabbed a man roughly by his collar. "Answer me junior!"

"I-I don't know!" Junior cries. "I was just told to get the shipments ready!" Yang scowled and punched him hard at the jaw, knocking him out.

"That was a waste of time..." Yang said as she stood up, dusting her hands. She looked back and saw the Malachite twins. "You two good?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Melanie winked.

"Did you get a tracker on Torchwick by any chance?"

"Even if we did, Crimson might have fried it by now." Militia answered. Yang knew they were right. The blonde sighed.

"You're both free to go." Yang said as she jerked her head to the side. "We're even now."

Militia smiled sadly, "I don't think we'll ever be even with you Yang."

"Just know we'll always be backing you up, tiger~" Melanie winked.

Yang chuckled as she got on her bike, she gave the twins once last bright smile. "I prefer Lioness." After that, she revved off and rode back to her home.

_Dead End again. I guess I'll go see what Junior was shipping tomorrow_. Yang thought to herself.

**What about Blake?**

_Oh not you again._

**Well?**

_I'll be back before sundown._

**Sure you will.**

_I will._

* * *

**WELL. GUESS WHO FINALLY UPDATED?**

**Yeah lol. Sorry for the long wait. I have been extremely busy.**

**Yeah, so what do you think so far? Good? bad? Horrible? Should I just stop? hah. Like I'd- I might, if I get too lazy.**

**So yeah, Leave a review or a violent reaction, and until we meet again in the next chapter!**

**Ciao~**


End file.
